Bingo
by Marjarie
Summary: Mello e Near em mais uma disputa. Continuação de Xeque Mate [Yaoi]


Disclaimer: Death Note pertence ao seu autor e à Shonem Jump. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Bingo**

'Eu te desafio.' – Near nem precisou levantar o rosto para saber que era Mello quem estava fazendo escândalo logo cedo. Conseguia até imaginá-lo parado em frente à porta, com um chocolate em uma das mãos e a outra apontando ameaçadoramente para seu rosto.

Sem ânimo, levantou o rosto e lá estava Mello, parado tal como havia imaginado. Disfarçando um sorriso, tornou a dedicar sua atenção para o castelo de cartas que pacientemente montava à sua frente.

Bufando do pouco caso que Near fazia frente ao seu desafio, Mello pegou uma caixa que havia deixado no chão aos seus pés e adentrou o quarto, largando-a ruidosamente em frente ao outro, destruindo o castelo. O menor apenas lançou um olhar feio enquanto colocava o restante do baralho no chão ao seu lado. Ficaram apenas se encarando por um bom tempo até que Near cansou daquele jogo infantil e desviou o rosto.

'Diga logo o que quer.' – ele falou entediado.

'Vencê-lo.'

Near apenas ergueu o rosto para o teto pedindo paciência. Desde a derrota no xadrez, Mello não lhe dera mais sossego. Quase todo dia aparecia com um desafio mais doente que o outro. Ainda conservava más recordações da vez que jogaram twister e precisou passar quase uma hora inteira em posições muito estranhas com o loiro até este, sabe-se lá porque, ficar num vermelhão e sair correndo.

Vá entender esses caras hiperativos.

'E dessa vez será diferente porque escolhi um jogo em que aptidões físicas e mentais não bastam. Pode-se contar apenas com a sorte.'

'E?'

'Com isso irei derrotá-lo!'

Near nada comentou, ergueu-se e caminhou até o armário de onde retirou outro baralho, voltou a sentar e se pôs a iniciar um castelo ainda mais elaborado que o anterior.

'#$!' – bufando, colocou na boca mais um pedaço de chocolate. Paciência... Apenas um pouco de paciência. Fechou os olhos tentando retirar a calma que precisava daquele novo chocolate. Desde o xadrez vinha testando todas as marcas possíveis e imagináveis em busca daquela que o manteria em equilíbrio.

Uma delas o fez... Ficar secando o Near.

A outra... Admirar uma foto do baixinho.

A seguinte... Imaginar coisas indecentes enquanto jogavam twister.

Próxima... Tentar espiá-lo tomando banho.

Mas ainda não perdera as esperanças. Essa nova marca o faria ficar calmo e tranqüilo.

Abriu os olhos.

Lá estava Near, o corpo frágil movendo-se devagar. As mãos brancas, hora organizando as cartas, outras, perdendo-se entre os cabelos levemente encaracolados. Quão macios eles seriam? Qual seria o perfume?

'Droga!' – falou com raiva, atirando o restante do chocolate longe.

Não era possível que sua mente pudera sequer pensar em macio e perfume! E o pior, relacionando essas palavras frescas ao baixinho lindo logo à sua frente! Peraí, lindo? Ele havia pensado nisso? ARGH!

Near começou a observá-lo silenciosamente, o comportamento de Mello estava cada vez mais estranho. Para não dizer divertido. Acabou sendo tomado pela curiosidade. O que será que andava passando por aquela cabeça loira?

'Tudo bem.' – falou enfim.

'Como?' – Mello piscou confuso. Estava claro que havia se perdido em pensamentos.

'Aceito seu desafio.'

'Yooooosh!' – falou fechando a mão em um punho. Finalmente outra chance e nesta não perderia por nada. Enfim ele e Near iriam... Soltou um sorriso sacana. Seus pensamentos naquele momento tomando rumos nada inocentes. Para não dizer indecentes.

Dane-se o chocolate, as palavras frescas e a estranheza de tudo aquilo. Iria vencer e depois curtir a juventude!

O menor o encarava em crescente confusão. Como isso era possível? Ultimamente estava cada vez mais difícil ler as reações de Mello. Neste momento até um quebra-cabeça de dez mil peças, desmontado, fazia mais sentido que ele e seus sorrisos estranhos.

Notando que era observado como se fosse de outro planeta, o chocólatra se recompôs e sentou-se ruidosamente.

'Já sabe, escravidão ao perdedor.' – Mello falou sério.

'Ok.'

Outra vez lá estava o sorriso estranho no rosto de Mello. Mas o que raios ele andava pensando?

'E qual será o jogo dessa vez?' – perguntou apenas para desviar sua atenção das inúmeras análises infrutíferas que começara a fazer.

'Bingo.'

Near demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação. Seu rival estava lhe propondo aquele jogo que atraía velhinhas? Isso era demais até para seu cérebro analítico. Agora estava explicado porque ele estava agindo de forma tão estranha. Havia enlouquecido de vez.

Lançou a Mello um olhar quase piedoso. Era triste ver a ruína da única pessoa naquele orfanato que se mostrava à sua altura.

Mas desafio é desafio e não desistiria mesmo diante dos métodos e sorrisos estranhos de Mello.

Alheio ao rumo dos pensamentos do menor, o loiro começou a organizar o jogo e a distribuir as cartelas. Estava otimista. Tinha certeza que a sorte iria lhe sorrir num momento crítico como esse.

'Tudo pronto.' – falou encarando Near nos olhos, recebendo um levantar de ombros como reposta.

Deu mais um sorriso sacana e iniciou o jogo.

As coisas começaram equilibradas. Ambos com poucos números marcados nas cartelas. Mas então a sorte pareceu apunhalá-lo. Número atrás de número era marcado na cartela de Near até que seus ouvidos foram atingidos pelo inevitável e sem graça.

'Bingo...'

'NÃO!'

'Não importa como grite, ali estão os números marcados. Eu venci.'

'Ainda não! Façamos um melhor de três!' – o loiro gritou, agarrando-se com tudo a essa chance.

'Ok.' – respondeu de forma monótona.

Mais cartelas distribuídas, mais números sorteados. Tensão cobrindo o desesperado Mello. E então.

'Bingo? Bingo. BINGO!'

'Falar apenas uma vez é o suficiente para que meu cérebro processe a informação.' – Near falou emburrado. Um tic nervoso no seu olho direito revelando o quanto estava desconfortável com a derrota.

'Quieto! Deixe-me gravar na mente esse momento.' – Mello fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

'Terminou?' – perguntou com desgosto.

'He, vamos à final.' – foi tudo o que o loiro respondeu antes de preparar o novo jogo. Estava perto.

Cada vez mais perto. Só mais essa partida e teria o branquinho todo para si.

Começou a retirar os números. Suas mãos suando devido ao nervosismo, sua mente viajando em mil e uma possibilidades do que fazer com o rival.

Faltava muito pouco.

Desviou o olhar para Near, notando com gosto o quanto ele estava concentrado nas cartelas. Rá! Essa devia ser a primeira vez que ele estava para ser derrotado por alguém além de L.

Só mais um número.

"Vamos, vamos." – pensava agoniado.

Ainda não fora dessa vez.

Agora para Near também faltava apenas um número. Enxugou o suor do rosto. Era agora ou nunca! Sorteou o número, devagar encarou as cartelas, trocou um olhar rápido com o rival e...

'BINGO!' – Mello gritou quase fora de si. Vitória! Após inúmeras tentativas e quebra-cabeças montados nos seus dias de escravidão, enfim vencera Near e poderia dar asas aos seus desejos.

Levantou-se num pulo e puxou o rival pelas mãos para erguê-lo também.

'Agora, vou cobrar o meu prêmio... Escravo.' – falou aproximando seu rosto mais e mais enquanto seus braços envolviam a cintura de Near.

'O que pretende fazer?' – o menino perguntou confuso.

Mello apenas sorriu de lado antes de colar sua boca à de Near, aprofundando o beijo assim que teve chance. Menta e chocolate se mesclaram e nada mais parecia ser o mesmo.

Suspiros eram ouvidos, enquanto seus corpos aproximavam-se até não restar espaço que os separasse.

Beijou, abraçou, sentiu...

Ah, como era bom o gosto da vitória.

_OWARI_

**N/A:** Demorou, mas ta aí! Mais MelloXNear para vocês... mas eu ainda sou principiante em escrever yaoi, então não teve jeito de sair algo picante, gomen nasai.

Agradecimentos \o/

Um super obrigada à Rô que revisou, opinou e mandou o fic com muitas risadinhas. Muito obrigada. Você é sempre meu anjinho das fics abraça

Outro super obrigada à Lyra e à Nanda que leram, gostaram e ainda me deram uma idéia para outra fic abraça as duas

beijocas


End file.
